Talk:House Trevelyan
House vs family "for the sake of avoiding confusion with the dwarven houses, we generally tend to name noble clans on the surface as Family, even though obviously they are inspired..." Total nonsense; this dispute has never arisen before. We tend to name noble families on the surface 'family' because that is how they are named by official Dragon Age sources. (See Amells, Couslands etc). In Dragon Age Inquisition a number of families, such as the Trevelyans, Pavus and Valmonts, have all been named officially as 'House', showing that far from this being a Dwarven only convention, it is Tevinter, Orlesian, Antivan too. BioWare do not feel that their players will confuse House Valmont as a Dwarven family, neither should we. It isn't for us to override official names for no reason but keeping easily confused simpletons happy. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 22:04, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Mule fritters. We make slight allowances for ease of reading over official names all the time. And yes while the this dispute hasn't arisen before (perhaps) i still think its fair to say we tend to name noble houses on the surface _ Family and dwarven houses House _. See the Amells, the Couslands, The Howes etc etc etc. I was going to suggest renaming the article and putting House Trevelyan in the top line as a compromise. Also if easily confused simpletons are allowed to decide general elections I don't see why we can't rename a few articles for concision's sake on their behalf. - 01:37, December 6, 2014 (UTC) : I think it would be clearest and most precise to name the families as they appear in game. If it says House Trevalyan in the game (and I can't say from experience if it does or not), then that's what we should go with. Same with all of the families labeled as "House" canonically. -- 02:00, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I've placed once again the move candidate. Alexsau didn't provide any real evidence while the two codex entries he listed, both used the word "family" a number of times while the word "house", none. Even more, as far as I know, only the word "family" is used in the Codex entry: Trevelyan, the Free Marcher. 15:40, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to note that the move should be with no redirect left behind. 11:40, December 10, 2014 (UTC) : I would support moving to Trevelyan family. - 12:55, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Viktoria, try rereading what I said. Please. I quite clearly stated the Amells and Couslands are called family for a reason, rather than a nonexistent convention. Those codexes are that reason. I did not use them as examples because somehow I thought I had read something that was in fact not there. And to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how you even got that impression. Your point regarding the Trevelyan codex is moot as 'Trevelyan family' is not used in that codex either. It is referred to as a family (well houses are families), but this point is also nullified by the fact that it is referred to as a house in the origin statement. http://www.dragonage.com/#!/en_US/inquisitor?race=humans&class=rogue But you asked for evidence (that you were unable to provide to the contrary) and I am more than able and willing to comply. In addition to being referred to as such in conversation with Josephine, Dorian (and others) it is named 'House Trevelyan' in various related Advisor Missions - one such example is 'Deal with the Relatives of the Trevelyans'- :"Dear Lady Montilyet: ::It is true. Distant relations of the House Trevelyan are claiming 'close friendship with the herald of Andraste.' A boast is one matter, but the boundaries of tact and decency appear to be invisible to these mountebanks. ::During a ball in the south quarter, I witnessed a cousin five times removed from Lord Trevelyan threatened to have the Inquisition fight his rival! He quickly left the party after I made my connection with the Inquisition clear, but the problem stands. We must deal with the Herald's relatives taking her name in vain. :Lady Buttlefort" This is not the only such example, but alone is enough. As for HD3s other objections, yes as I stated the Couslands, Howes, Amells etc etc etc are all known as 'family', I am not suggesting that any are renamed (even though Duncan referred to House Cousland in human noble DAO opening, but it is the sole example). But this convention within Dragon Age seems to have ended with DA2, from Orlais and House Vamont and House De Montfort, to Antiva and House Montilyet, Tevinter and House Pavus, and Ostwick with House Trevelyans, DAI has established that 'Houses' are as common on the surface as they are in Dwarven lands. And it would not suprise me if in future references those mentioned previous become House Amell etc. As for 'easily confused simpletons' deciding general elections - I would say that two wrongs do not make a right. I would support banning simpletons from voting, but apparently this goes against the nature of democracy... thus I will have to settle with endeavoring to raise their intellect, by not pandering to their stupidity! xD *stops for breath* Alexsau1991 (talk page) 23:10, December 20, 2014 (UTC) As Alexsau noted, it's listed in game several times as House Trevelyan. I think we need to go with canon as often as possible, above wiki precedent. If BioWare's calling it House Trevelyan, then that's what we should use, as well. Same for House Pavus and any others that come up. I think doing this is less confusing than placing our own naming conventions on it. People visiting the wiki for the first time, having had no prior exposure to Dragon Age before Inquisition, are going to look up things the way they appear in the game. Thus House Trevelyan rather than Trevelyan family. (All right, they'll probably just type in Trevelyan, but still...) -- 00:18, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :Agree with you there, Kelcat. I'm holding off on moving the Valmont family right now, but once this is settled and we have an agreement to run with, it can be moved along with all such examples, without need for further discussions. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 21:22, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Image Should we include the tarot card image from the codex for the trevelyans in the transformer box? I mean, its probably the family's crest but then again...hence, why im opening it to a wider discussion. - 13:13, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm against it. It's speculation that this is the family crest and I think the transformer box should contain the heraldry, not some artwork. 22:50, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Gender of Bann Trevelyan? Can someone share a source, if it exists, that shows Bann Trevelyan as being the Inquisitor's father? There's no source cited in the family member list, and we have plenty of canonical evidence that noble inheritance isn't inherently gender-specific. BallAndChain (talk) 08:11, February 25, 2015 (UTC)